


Meeting Deadpool's Friends

by Clints13Arrow



Series: Spideypool 5ever [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ass-Kicking, BAMF Peter, Best Friends, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Doombots, Established Relationship, God Damn it Bob, M/M, Rated for Deadpool's Language, Sassy, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just an easy mission, grab the card and get out. But nothing was easy peasy for Deadpool, not even when Bob was there to help. But hey! Is that Spiderman, Deadpool's boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Deadpool's Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bob, I had to add him and I wanted Peter to meet Wade's friends.

Deadpool cursed reloading the machine gun he had stolen earlier from SHIELD. There were a bunch of crazy robotic clones trying to kill him.

"Thank you, Doom's Day, I needed some target practice," Deadpool shouted shooting the Doom Bots on the head.

[They aren't zombies you know.]

"Double tap, bitch," Deadpool explained jumping out of the way of a fizzing robot.

"Mr. Wilson! I think I found the kill switch," Bob yelled from across the room. His gloved hand hovering over a mysterious button.

[Should Bob be in charge of a mystery button?]

(What's the worse that can happen?)

Deadpool threw a knife at a twirling Doom Bot, "Stop talking meat head and push it!"

Just then all the power went off automatically stopping Deadpool from shooting and the warehouse was encased in darkness. It felt like everything stopped for a minute. 

"Bob, you fucking tard, that was the light switch!" 

Outside was s nice night in New York city. There were few people walking around and even some eating at a nice little Italian bistro. A flower shop was just closing up when a loud explosion shook the entire ground. Fire and debris covered the street as innocent bystanders ran away screaming.

Caught in the blast Deadpool was tossed out of the warehouse and crashed onto a parked car across the street.

"You had to go on and jinx me yellow," Deadpool groaned laying on glass and crushed fiber glass.

(Well this is not as bad as I thought would happen.)

Deadpool tried to asses his situation. Okay, so there was something coming out of his stomach, maybe the car's window. One of his leg's felt broken and his left hand was missing. Most of his costume was torn revealing scarred flesh underneath.

"Hey, you're right, this isn't that bad."

Just as he spoke those words something large and loud landed in front of him. Oh yeah, it was a gigantic Doom Bot that would make Iron Man wet himself out of utter jealousy.

"Mr. Wilson! I found the key card," Bob yelled running out into the street looking completey unharmed from the explosion.  
In his hand he held a key card that Deadpool was looking for to give to his contact.

Of course Bob seeing the giant Doom Bot freaked out and dropped the freaking card, "Hail Hydra!"

Deadpool brought himself off of the destroyed car and stood as straight as he could with a broken leg that had to be reset in order to heal, "Hey tin can. Where's the all mighty rust bucket who controls you."

[Probably the one driving that giant thing.]

A computurized voice spoke as the front part of the Doom Bot opened to reveal the tin man himself, Dr. Doom.

"Why do you always have to be right," Deadpool whined.

(I think he guesses.)

[If I where you I'd move out the way.]

Deadpool jumped out of the way from a giant metal foot. He was lucky he had not been squashed and turned into a very unpleasant pancake. Stupid Dr. Doom was laughing moving around trying to hit the mercenary. Deadpool grabbed a hand gun he had strapped on his thigh and began shooting at it. The bullets bounced off and it looked just as stupid as ever.

"Son of a... I need something else."

"How bout this," Bob shouted from somewhere in the street before a large blast passed by Deadpool and hit the bot. The area was immediately engulfed in smoke. 

"God damn it Bob, I don't think that will hurt Dr. Dork," Deadpool yelled shooing at the smoke so it would reveal the undented bot.

Once it cleared, it showed that he bot stood directly where it stood. Bob frowned besides Deadpool, a bazooka held over his shoulder.

Dr. Doom raised the bot's hand and the duo saw its mechanical hand start to sizzle with stored electricity. Before the energy was released a man in a spider suit swung by and webbed the casing to where Dr. Doom could see outside. The shock was released, but the hero pushed the duo out of the way.

Once safe away Deadpool saw that their hero was none other than the friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Deadpool smiled in his mask seeing the younger man in action, and saving his ass.

"Spidey, baby. Always saving your damsel in distress," Deadpool cooed throwing himself at Spiderman.

Spiderman stood awkwardly and patted the mercenary in the back before pulling away. Spiderman frowned seeing that Deadpool had a missing hand and his costume torn from what were once major wounds.

"I think right now is the not the time," Spiderman tried to explain.

(Does he mean sex?)

[I think he means about wasting time while a giant robot tries to murder us.]

"Urgh, what a robotic cock blocker," Deadpool muttered.  
Spiderman ducked out of the alleyway to check if Dr. Doom was anywhere nearby. The bot was wiping out the webbing, meaning they had less than a minute to come up with a plan of attack.

"Is this your boyfriend, Mr. Wilson," Bob asked looking awestruck at Spiderman.

Spiderman raised a brow at the Hydra agent but it was concealed due to the mask.

"Heck yeah Bob my man. This sexy thing in spandex and spider webs is my sexy baby boy."

"Wade, this isn't the time," Spiderman cut in even if he was meeting one of Deadpool's good friend.

"But I wanted to show you off."

"You can show me off after Doom is dealt with," once again Spiderman pushed Deadpool and Bob out of the way from a mechanical fist.

"I'm getting really pissed off at that," Deadpool growled grabbing out a device. He ran away from Spiderman and Bob, throwing the device towards Dr. Doom. 

Spiderman frowned and ran after Deadpool. He saw the device land on the bot and once it did it stopped. The electricity being emitted from the hands crackled and surged all around its body. Spiderman grabbed Deadpool and webbed them out of the area before a large explosion was set off.

Spiderman set them down on a roof top just as the explosion ended. They could see down into the street from where they stood and saw the bot fall face forward. Spiderman looked at Deadpool who only nodded. The younger man swung his way down close to the fallen bot. He heard pounding coming from inside before a metal piece was thrown off revealing first a hand of Dr. Doom. Once his entire body came out of the bot, Spiderman didnt hesitate to web the villain tightly and left to hang under a streetlight.

His work felt done, even if the majority of the street had been destroyed. Good thing no bystander was hurt. Spiderman swung himself back on the roof and was disappointed to see that Deadpool was no longer there. He knew the mercenary left once his job was done. Spiderman was surprised that Deadpool hadn't been hired to kill Doom, but he had been most likely hired to retrieve something from the villain.

Spiderman eventually swung himself to his apartment once he knew that Dr. Doom had been taken into custody and the rest of the area wasn't under any immediate danger. He had a fun time explaining to the cops about all the destruction but not once did he mention the mercenary being involved. He knew the authority would blame Deadpool for the destruction and want to arrest him. Spiderman wouldn't let that happen.  
So Spiderman opened the bedroom window to their shared apartment and stepped inside. He was surprised to see the bedroom door open and lights turned on, which ment he wasn't alone. He heard laughing and knew his hunch was right.  
Spiderman peeked out of the bedroom and saw green and red.  
It was Bob and Wade sitting on the sofa laughing about something unknown to Spiderman. Neither of them had taken off their costume but Wade had lifted up his mask to stuff his face with chips and tacos. He always ate a lot after healing because the healing factor burned a lot of calories.

Spiderman decided to leave on his costume, not trusting the Hydra agent even if he looked innocent and was Deadpool's friend.

"And then the portal closes and bam, they are stuck in different dimensions. But that's not all because they meet up at the beach and he was going to tell her the L word and then, bzzz, no signal. Really gives that non existent Verizon guy a run for his money, doesn't it," Wade chatted animatedly.

"Are you literally talking about Doctor Who," Spiderman asked stepping into the living room.

"Yup, can you believe Bob here has never seen that show, " Deadpool responded with a loud burp.

"I'll make sure to watch it when I get home," Bob nodded always doing what Deadpool told him to do.

Deadpool set his drink down, jumped over the sofa and pulled Spiderman's mask up to place a welcoming kiss. Spiderman was a bit embarrassed kissing in front of Bob. Deadpool pulled away with a wide smile.

"Now I can show you off," he beamed tugging Spiderman to the sofa. Thank God his mask covered the blush on his face.

"Mr. Wilson, I got confirmation that Weasel got the data," Bob but in holding up a cell phone and showing it to Deadpool.

"Okay who cares Bob. Look this is Spiderman. The all in all badass superhero of New York, X-Men and Avengers can go suck it. The love of my life. Rescued me so many times," Deadpool cooed kneeling down and holding the hands of Spiderman, just professing his love.

"Get up you dummy," Spiderman muttered.

Bob just stared with his hands crossed over his chest, happy to see his best friend so happy and in love. Seriously, it was the best thing that could happen to Wade Wilson. Bob heard the cell phone go off but ignored it.

"So how did you fall in love," Bob asked.

"Twas the eve of battle when thy Spider came down his web to save me from benevolent foes. I was hurt, but thy glorious booty saved me before they could ship off my head to a facility. And I rewarded my hero with a blowjob in an alley."

Spiderman smacked the back of Deadpool's head. That had never happened, well the blow job at the end was right. Once again the cell phone rang annoying Deadpool. He took out a gun ready to shoot but Spiderman quickly disarmed him.

"What did I tell you about guns in the apartment."

Deadpool pouted and Bob answered the phone.

"Ummm....it's Weasel," he announced, "I think something happened."

"Urgh, what happened, did he get carpal tunnel syndrome from playing W O W too much," Deadpool asked hugging Spiderman who tried to push the clingy mercenary away, seriously he smelled of blood and tacos. He needed a bath.

"Ummm....no? I think he's under attack."

Deadpool sighed and looked at Spiderman earnestly, "Baby boy, do you want to help us superhero rejects."

"No killing," Spiderman pointed out.

Deadpool smiled, "You know I always follow through stud muffin, and knowing Weasy is just being attacked by sex bots or ninjas. Don't worry baby boy, this job was given by one eyed Willy himself."

"And here I was expecting to be shown off," Spiderman joked and knee Nick Fury only hired Deadpool when he wanted to do some 'on the sly' work done.  
Deadpool retrieved his katanas and Bob was trying to calm a yelling Weasel.

"If you want I we'll have public sex again, I'll show your sexy moans," Deadpool teased.

Spiderman wanted to hurtle something at him but Deadpool stepped out a window with Bob.

"This better not have another assassin monkey."


End file.
